


Homecoming and Acceptance

by byakugan_princess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, He's Still Adorb Though, Itachi Is Alive, Itachi is Forgiven so It's Okay, KakaIta, M/M, Painfully Awkward Itachi, Romance, Seme Hatake Kakashi, Sexual Content, Smut, Starts off slow, Uchiha Massacre, Uke Uchiha Itachi, Yaoi, get's better, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakugan_princess/pseuds/byakugan_princess
Summary: Itachi Uchiha returns to Konoha after the Fourth Great Ninja War, and thankfully Kakashi is the Hokage and knows all about his reasoning for committing the Uchiha Massacre but everyone isn't okay with his return. Will Kakashi be able to help Itachi's image while bringing him closer to him? Will Itachi open himself up (and, his body) to accept love?





	1. Chapter 1: B-Rank Missions

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, this is my first fanfic. I've wrote short original BL stories so I figure I'll try my hand at this! ^^  
> This story starts off slow, while you learn the background, which is pretty much canon except that Itachi is alive! The next chapter is a bit more interesting romance wise, and smut is to come! I really hope you enjoy my badly written story! Leave comments, kudos or anything! One more thing, I literally love this ship, like I will die with this ship tbh. Happy Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised this chapter and the next one! Thank you to one of the probably 4 people that read this for pointing out a few of my mistakes. I try my best to proof read my stuff myself since no one I know will come near anything boyxboy. Haha, but thanks to all of you honestly even for just reading!!!

“Lord Sixth.” Itachi Uchiha said, as he bowed upon entering the Hokage’s office. The grey haired Hokage looked up from his stack of paperwork.

 

“I’m going to assume you have the intel we needed,”  
“Yes sir”  
“I’m listening..”

 

Itachi thoroughly gave the Hokage his mission report. He was assigned to stake out a team of suspicious ninja spotted in the Land of Fire which was a painfully easy mission for someone of his exceptionalism. Itachi knew good and well that when he came back to Konoha, he wouldn’t be trusted with missions that were actually of his standing. However, he understood that came with his infamous past. Itachi was known far and wide as the rogue ninja that slaughtered his whole clan, despite doing so for the goodness sake of the village, in fact very few people knew the true reasoning behind it. He was okay with that though, as long as his younger brother was safe and he died by his hand and judgement. Which he did, or so he thought, but here he was back in Konoha. He knew why Kabuto reanimated him and other powerful shinobi, but out of everyone, why was he fully revived? Whatever the reason was, he was given a second chance and helped break everyone free of Infinite Tsukuyomi. Having did so, he was allowed to come back to the village. Kakashi Hatake being named Hokage right after the war, helped his case because Kakashi was one of few that knew the real reason of the Uchiha massacre.

 

“Good work, Itachi. Be on standby, just in case this escalates but by the looks of it, it isn’t likely.”  
Itachi bowed again before speaking. “Will do, but may I have a quick word with you Lord Sixth?”  
Kakashi nodded and Itachi continued, “I know I have a wretched past, everyone in this village knows, and while I know many are wary of me which I cannot fault them for, I’d like to ask why I’m stuck doing missions that are definitely not complimentary to my skills as a shinobi?” Itachi paused and walked closer to the Hokage’s desk, close enough he could see into the Hokage’s onyx eyes, they were now lacking a sharingan which contrasted with his nickname as the Copy Ninja. 

 

Nearly hovering over his desk, Itachi stated his case once more, “Hokage-sama, you are aware of my past and history, you know I am capable. I realize that you, as the leader of this village, have to do what is best for the stability of every person, but I can provide more for Konoha than what I am doing now. I’m just asking to be put in more A and S-class missions in the future.”

Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage, sighed. He slowly raised from his seat, and looked out of the window in his office and on to the village. “I know how you are feeling Itachi, I’ve been expecting for you to come to me with this for a while now.” Itachi listened as Kakashi turned around and walked towards him. Kakashi came face to face with the Uchiha in front of him before leaning on his desk. Kakashi sighed again and finally continued. “I need to know you are completely sincere. Not only do I need to know but the townspeople need to as well. No doubt, everyone is grateful for your part in saving this world, and you helping restore this village but everyone still is uneasy about you. Time, Itachi. Just give them time.” Kakashi continued again, “But, as for me, I know you care for Sasuke, more than anyone and while he’s out of the village I can’t help but question that you will leave and break our agreement." Kakashi allowed Itachi to come back to Konoha as a shinobi if he agreed to stay in the village, unless instructed directly by Kakashi, until he could be completely trusted that he would not go rouge again. "I question your ability to put this village and our agreement first.” Kakashi finished.

 

Itachi stood in silence before nodding, taking in his former ANBU squad mate's words. “Lord Sixth, I will do my best to show you and this village that I am genuine. I want to protect this place, my home.” Itachi opened his mouth to ask to be dismissed but Kakashi interrupted a second before, “Itachi, let me treat you to a meal. I’m almost done for today, and I need an escort anyway.”  
“Are you positive, Hokage? As I said earlier the village---”  
“Itachi, what better way to convince the village of your loyalty than to protect their beloved Hokage?” Kakashi noticeably smiled through his mask and turned to finish up his work.

 

 

Itachi stood outside of the Hokage’s quarters as Kakashi finished up his remaining work.  
“I remember when I was Kakashi’s subordinate in ANBU, and now he’s the Hokage. Time flies” he said to himself before swallowing hard, was it okay for him to be talking about time flying when he had basically received a free chance at a life of peace, that he wanted? He was shook free of his thoughts when his eyes caught glimpse of two, yellow and pink haired individuals coming towards him.  
“What’s up, Itachi?” the yellow haired boy greeted, the pink haired one followed with “Good evening, Itachi-san”  
“Good evening, Sakura, Naruto” Itachi replied. He had quite a lot of respect for both of them, Naruto for being basically a brother for Sasuke, and almost even more for Sakura, for loving him unconditionally even when he seemed to not care for her.

 

“Naruto and I have something to deliver to Kakashi-sensei, erm Lord Sixth. Well technically I do, Naruto’s just following me around because Kiba-kun embarrassed him in front of Hinata and now he’s scared to show his face to her, like a child.” Sakura laughed and Naruto denied the girl’s claim.  
“He’s in there, go on inside.”  
“Thank you, Itachi-san” Sakura cheerfully said while the boy dopely followed, still denying her accusation. 

 

Moments later the Hokage and the two teenagers followed him out of the quarters. They said their farewells for the day and went on their way. Kakashi turned to Itachi, “Are you ready? My business for today is done.”  
Itachi nodded. “So where are we going, Lord Sixth?”  
“We’re outside of my quarters, you don’t have to keep up the formality.”  
Itachi felt a rush of blood fill his cheeks at Kakashi’s easy going words. He knew that Kakashi had overcome most the darkness in his heart, in comparison to their ANBU days but he’d never figured he’d become this collected. Kakashi chimed in to break the silence of Itachi’s noticeable embarrassment, “Well I’m treating you so I think it’ll be appropriate to escort me to my home”  
Itachi nodded again and tried to hide his still blushing face.


	2. Chapter 2: Plain or Fried Rice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised!!!! Thank you to one of my readers for pointing this out! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Shorter chapter than the first. Trying to stay within character by reading the dialog in my head in their voices, haha. Good stuff is coming and I'm so excited!!! Leave comments, and lemme know how I'm doing. ^^

As they walked through the village, many people showed admiration towards the Hokage. Itachi thought about just how smart and likable Kakashi was. _Time, Itachi._ He thought back to what Kakashi had said to him earlier. While escorting Kakashi to his home, Itachi fully decided that he was going to give it time. Even if it meant he had to escort the Hokage, do B-rank missions and even find lost pets. He'd suffer through the unpleasantness, until the village people, and more importantly Kakashi, full-heartedly could count on him to protect their lives and home.

 

They arrived at the Hokage’s home, which Itachi thought was kinda big for just one person. “Haven’t came home in probably a week, it’s nice to be back.” Kakashi called out as he opened the door. Itachi asked him why, although he could probably guess and Kakashi answered back. “Yeah, so I usually just choose to sleep at the estate, it’s not really like I have someone waiting for me to come home, anyway.” Kakashi nonchalantly proclaimed. He came out of his Hokage’s robe and turned to his room to hang it up. Kakashi returned, now out of his vest and long sleeve shirt but still in his mask and undershirt. He turned to Itachi, “You know, you could relax a little, make yourself at home.” Itachi looked at the grey haired man in the kitchen. He was at least 33, and showed absolutely no signs of aging. Kakashi was in just as good of shape as he was 9 years ago, he wasn’t as lean as Itachi, but his body was fit. You could tell through his undershirt that the muscles that hid underneath were still defined. His pale arms, all the way up to his shoulders, were exposed and he showed off well-defined arm muscles, as well as a ANBU tattoo. Itachi touched his own arm where his matching tattoo was. His mind flashbacked to a few of their missions in black ops. He knew then that Kakashi was just as handsome as he was a good shinobi and his mysteriousness just added to his attractiveness, but now he held on to the same handsomeness and he was the Hokage to boot.  _Kakashi has to be really popular._ Itachi thought to himself.

 

“Itachi?” Kakashi called out, for what was seemingly not the first time.  
“Oh, I apologize. Yes?”  
“I asked if you wanted plain or fried rice?”  
“Oh, either is fine.”  
“Fried it is, then.” Kakashi decided.

 

Itachi finally went over to assist the hokage in the kitchen. They finished the food, sat the table and both sat down to enjoy their meal.  
“Thank you for the food!” they said in unison.

 

They both sat and ate in silence for what seemed like forever until Kakashi finally broke the silence. “Itachi, can I ask you something?”  
“Yes sir.” Itachi answered back.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” Kakashi nonchalantly asked.  
Itachi quickly swallowed the food he was chewing and turned beet red. He couldn’t reply because he didn’t. Nor did he ever have a girlfriend or any romance in his life, other than Izumi. Not to mention she was gone forever, along with the rest of his loved ones, and at the sake of his own hands. He'd tried his hardest to block her death, along with his parents and other close relatives out of his mind especially. Finally coming back to earth mentally he replied, “No, I don’t but then not many women want to be involved with me. Quite a few like my looks, I guess, but they could never be with me. I’m still seen as the cold, Uchiha-that-slaughtered-the-entire-Uchiha-clan, by almost everyone in the village.” Itachi finished following up with a drink of his tea. “But, I am surprised that you don't have a wife, you were an exceptional and handsome ninja, who was very popular.”  
Kakashi laughed through his mask and said, “Yeah, I know. Ever since I was younger I’ve been popular. I don’t know about my looks but I was pretty much the head of my class, just like you were. Things others found difficulty in, came easy to me. Back then, I was an arrogant brat, until I developed bonds with Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. Then, my friends and my sensei, Minato became the only thing I cared about.” Kakashi smiled “It makes me feel complete just knowing my friends are proudly watching me.” Kakashi continued. noticing he'd gotten off subject, “What I mean is, I’ve made mistakes, and I too was in your situation. No one knew the reason why I had to kill Rin, because of that, they were abrasive towards me. You are far more exceptional than I am, Itachi and I know for a fact our village will warm up to you. T r u s t me.” Kakashi reached across the square table and rested his hand on top of Itachi’s and squeezed it, “I will make sure of it.”


	3. Soul Seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing like crazy and I wasn't going to post a chapter until I got to 10, but today's my birthday so why not? ^^ Thank you to everyone that has read this work so far and I hope you continue to keep reading. So far this chapter is my fav but I like the next one as well! Thanks again!

Itachi and Kakashi talked about ANBU, life, Konoha history and a even shared some laughs over their meal. Itachi tried to even catch of glimpse of the man's face every time he went to take a bite and failed every time. Nonetheless, Itachi finished his portion and thanked Kakashi.

“It has been a pleasure. Thank you for joining me, Itachi. I don’t remember the last time I ate with a friend, that wasn’t my student.”  
“I’m assuming you mean my brother’s friends.”  
“Yes, and every time it’s ramen.” Kakashi chuckled then paused before asking his next question.  
“Speaking of Sasuke, have you talked to him?”

Itachi straightened in his seat, “Yes, right before he left. I’m glad he is on his journey of self forgiveness. I’m not even positive if he full heartedly forgives me, but if he didn’t I would understand. I took away his childhood innocence. I played the part of evil and hatred, and it backfired on me. I expected him to kill me and be a hero. I thought I was doing the right thing.”  
Itachi’s voice softened, “I love my brother, he is the most important thing in my life. I am to blame for all the atrocious acts he committed. I shouldn’t even be here. I deserve death. I don’t deserve his acceptance and I definitely don’t deserve a welcome homecoming…” Before Itachi could finish Kakashi abruptly got out of his chair, and before Itachi knew it he was face to face with the masked Hokage. “Itachi, I don’t care what opinion you have of yourself. Well, actually I do, but I know you did what you thought was right. We play with the cards we are dealt, and you did what you had to do for the good of OUR village. You deserve what you have been dealt, a second chance. A second chance for a fulfilling relationship with your brother, and new ones as well.” Kakashi released his grip on Itachi’s shoulders, and gracefully took his face in his hands. “You will do good things for this village, I know you will.” Kakashi’s mask covered face was now less than inches from the Uchiha. Itachi’s breathing stopped as Kakashi’s eyes looked deep into his, as if he could see into his soul. Itachi knew how it felt to die but this was definitely second on the list of heart-stopping moments. He felt as if his heart was moments away from falling through his chest, as he tried to remember if he’d ever felt anything like this through contact with another being. Before his brain could catch up to reality, Kakashi let go of his face, and Itachi could feel the intenseness of everything he’d just felt seconds ago, slowly leave his body. Kakashi backed up and walked back to his side of the table but didn’t sit down. “Anyway, life is precious. Death will come soon enough so don’t rush it. I need you here as long as humanly possible.”  
Itachi mustered up a reply, “Thank you.. Kakashi.”

 

Itachi woke up at the crack of dawn before even a slight ray of sunlight entered his room. He sat up in the futon and looked around his small apartment. He sighed, “It’s not even daylight, yet.” He fell back on the futon and turned over. He wasn’t one to sleep in but he had no missions today, no friends and no where he particularly wanted to be. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the night before. _Was Kakashi being genuine when he said he needed me for the sake of the village?_ He thought about how serious Kakashi's eyes looked as he said those words to him. _The authenticity in his voice. His touch._ Before he knew it, he was thinking about the feel of those hands on his face, how gracefully kakashi rested his hands on his jawline and more importantly, how his mind and body had reacted. He turned over in his futon. He tried to access how he felt after Kakashi pulled away. Did he feel disappointment? Kakashi felt so warm. Just the touch of the Hokage's hand ignited a fire inside Itachi that he’d long ago extinguished, himself. As soon as he was relinquished from that flame, he was left with a solitude he knew too well. He was done thinking. _I'll act as if last night never happened,_ he thought. Now annoyed, Itachi got out of his futon and walked into the small bathroom. He turned on the hot water and submerged himself into the steam filled space.

 

Itachi was in the middle of reading when he heard a voice followed by frantic knocking at his door. He sat the book down on the nearest flat surface, the floor, and went to the door.  
“Itachi-san, I’m sorry to bother you..”  
“Sakura?” Itachi wondered what she could want as he opened the door.  
“Hello, Itachi. I’m sorry to intrude.” She apologized.  
“It’s okay, come in please.”  
Sakura paused for a second, as if to reconsider her visit. He didn’t blame her, especially since he was the reason her lover was so distant, and at one time full of hatred.

Sakura stood across from Itachi, and examined his place. Spotless. Other than one book on the floor next to the couch.  
“Itachi-san, I just left the Hokage’s quarters. I was there when he received the news, and I figured you would be thrilled to be the next to know.” Itachi could sense a hint of excitement in her voice so he assumed it concerned Sasuke.  
Like Itachi guessed, she informed, “Sasuke’s coming back to Konoha, he says it should be two weeks time. He isn’t staying long but he needed to relay some info to Kakashi-sensei. I figured maybe you’d like to know.  
“Thank you, Sakura. I’m grateful for you informing me.”  
“Don’t worry about it, even if I didn’t tell you, I’m sure Kakashi-sensei would” She proclaimed with a smile, “..but I was so happy I wanted to be the one to relay the news!”  
She said her farewell, and headed out of the apartment but not before telling Itachi one last thing, “Oh and the Hokage would like to see you.” She left with a smile.


	4. Choice of Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 4 am and I'm writing so I'll probably have to revise this chapter as well. Thank you everyone who has been reading this. Bare with me, it's finally starting to get to some of the good stuff. Sorry for the chapter being so long, but i had to clearly state some things. It gets better in the next chapters, I swear!! ^^

Itachi made his way to the Hokage’s estate, taking the longer but less traveled path to avoid the awkward stares from the people of the village. He knew he’d never have to deal with confrontation from anyone, but he considered the stares just as excruciating. 

 

“Lord Sixth.” Itachi said as he entered the quarters, “Sakura said you needed to see me.”   
Kakashi was looking through a stack of papers and making notes, “Ah, yes I did ask her to do that, didn’t I?”  
Kakashi looked up from his paperwork and got up from his desk, choosing to stand rather than sit.  
“Itachi, I have a very important task to ask of you. This one is completely up to you but I’d be grateful to you if you chose to accept it. Also, I think it would be in your best intentions to as well.” Kakashi paused to read Itachi’s expression. Itachi was anxious. What could this important mission be? Why me? Is he doing this because of our conversation last night? A million questions ran through Itachi’s head as Kakashi dragged on. Finally he started back at the question at hand, “Itachi, would you consider being by my side?” Before Itachi had a chance to process the choice of words Kakashi had just used, he elaborated. “I’d like you to be my assistant. You are intelligent and one of the more powerful shinobi of this village. I could use your mind and your body.” Again. Choice of words. Itachi expressed to himself.

 

“Itachi, I know what you are thinking, but just consider this. You’d assist me and be my guard leader, my ‘person behind-the-scenes’ so to speak. More importantly, you’d be serving me directly for all the village to see and how couldn’t they come trust you, when they see that their Hokage trusts you.” At this point, Itachi could see the confidence was dripping off of Kakashi’s body. Itachi opened his mouth to respond but just couldn’t. He had a life of his own. A life of solitude, but he valued his alone time. He was an introvert at heart, anyway. On the other hand, Kakashi had thought of a great plan, for Itachi’s sake. He’d truly taken in everything Itachi had said the previous night. 

“Itachi, I’ll give you the rest of today to consider. I’ll come for your answer, tonight. You can leave.”  
Itachi stood there for a second before leaving. He left the quarters and closed the door behind him.  
“Was that disappointment?” he said to himself before leaving the estate, and taking his previously traveled trail home.

 

As nightfall drew, Itachi knew Kakashi would be knocking at his door any moment. He sat on his couch and tried to relax. “Tomorrow, I should probably go train” he said, trying to distract himself. He closed his eyes and tried to fight off his annoyance. 

 

“Why does Kakashi want me around all of a sudden and why is he being so pleasant?!” Itachi questioned himself.

“...have you thought maybe I like you, and consider you a friend?” a voice coming from his living window answered.

 

Itachi snapped his head to his window, where Kakashi was pretty much already inside his home.   
“Nice entrance.”  
“Nice apartment. It’s so clean.”  
“It’s just me, why would it be dirty?”  
Itachi didn’t care for the meaningless small talk, but the compliment forced him show off a small smile.  
“I didn’t know you liked to read..” Kakashi said examining Itachi’s nearly floor to ceiling bookcase. “Do you have anything I’d be interested in?”  
“I’m afraid not. My books aren’t distasteful enough for you.” Itachi laughed.  
“Glad to see you’re not as tense as earlier, even if it is at my expense.” Kakashi joined him on the couch.

 

Kakashi sprawled on the couch, “So Itachi, have you given much, or any thought to our conversation?”   
“I have.” Itachi lied. All evening he’d distracted himself from any and all things Kakashi, including what Kakashi had asked him earlier, and the seemingly disappointment in his voice when Itachi didn’t answer him right away.  
“Well..”  
“Lord Sixth, I appreciate the offer and all your concern for me, up until now, but isn’t there someone else that could do it? You have so many other great shinobi that could do the job, probably more efficient than myself.” 

 

At this point Kakashi was annoyed, “I suggested you because of our conversation. You wanted to do missions that were worth your while. This is an efficient way to guarantee that happens quickly.” Kakashi never imagined Itachi being this stubborn in the past. Kakashi shifted his body and tackled Itachi on the couch. Kakashi’s arms were on either side of Itachi’s and his body was directly above his. He looked down at Itachi and could tell he was uncomfortable. When he was certain that Itachi wasn’t going anywhere, he spoke again. 

 

“Itachi. It has to be you.” Kakashi confessed. He leaned down until he could feel Itachi’s breath on his face. “I want you to be happy, and if that means doing more high rank missions, I will do all I can for you. I wanted you back in the village and I see the real you. I know that you aren’t cold, or ruthless. I can’t help but say that one of my reasons for selecting you, is because of my own selfish reasons. I want to be close to you.” 

 

Kakashi reached to his face to pull down his mask, revealing his smooth, pale skin. He slowly leaned in towards Itachi, shortening the already small gap between their faces. “Itachi…” Kakashi whispered as he gently pressed his lips onto Itachi’s.


	5. Three Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for the long wait. Not only have I been working my actual job, but I also let my Etsy orders pile up too. >,> one day I'll be great at multi-tasking and life in general, haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it's short and slow, but it does explain the background a little. I'm working on the next one now and its longer and more exciting so consider this the build-up! Thank you so much to everyone that has read this work, it really makes my day when you guys comment, or leave kudos, so thanks again!!!! ^^

Kakashi confusingly woke up at his desk. He opened his eyes to the stack of paperwork he’d apparently finished the night before, along with the second volume of the Icha Icha series he devoted so much time into reading and re-reading throughout his life. He forced his head from it’s previous attachment with the desktop and looked around the room into the barely lit space. “It's been three days...” Kakashi sighed. It had been three days since he had lost his usually, cool head. Three days since he had kissed his former squadmate. Three days since he had spoken to Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi always kept a calm, almost bored demeanor but that night he let his body react first rather than his mind. Did a little kiss really affect him that much? Oh god, what if it was his first one. Kakashi wandered. Oh well, guess I can’t help it now that it’s been done. Before he could fully wake up and collect his thoughts, Naruto Uzumaki flew through his door. 

“Kakashi!” Naruto excitedly called out. Before he even had a chance to correct his title Naruto continued. “I just heard from Shikamaru... why am I the last know that Sasuke’s due back?”   
Kakashi shook his head, knowing that if he spoke he’d just be interrupted again.  
“You know, Kakashi-sensei..”  
“Naruto, I am very busy right now, so could you come back later?” Kakashi really wasn’t busy, but he considered it far too early to be dealing with Naruto.  
“You don’t look busy to me” Naruto said looking around the space, “it looks like you were just reading those books again.”  
Kakashi sighed and waved his accusation off. Why is Naruto even awake? He doesn’t have any missions today, plus he’s usually a late sleeper. Kakashi yawned, making a mental note to slip in a nap soon. Might as well use him while he’s here. Kakashi smiled at his idea.   
“Actually, Naruto I have something to ask of you...”

\----------------------------------------

Itachi collapsed onto a patch of thick grass. It was close to noon, and he’d been training in his favorite, secluded spot since daybreak. Before he could relax and fully take in the scent of midday, he sensed someone closing in on him.   
“I knew I’d find you here!” the familiar voice called out.  
“Naruto.” Itachi leisurely sat up, resting his arm on one knee.  
“You know, before Sasuke left the village back then, I could always find him out here, training, but sometimes he was just out here sitting in the grass. Kinda like you’re doin’ right now.” Naruto laughed and plopped down beside the Uchiha.  
“I’m happy to get to see him again, it’s been awhile. I know you are too, right Itachi?”  
Itachi nodded letting a few memories of himself and Sasuke, when they were kids, flood the inside of his mind. Itachi and Naruto both sat in comfortable silence for awhile watching thin, scattered clouds flow in the vast blue sky.  
“Hey, Itachi,” Naruto broke the silence first, “you know, Kakashi-sensei is worried about you. He said he hasn’t seen you in a couple days.”  
Itachi tensed up, wondering just how much Kakashi had told the boy. He sighed and closed his eyes.   
“I’m fine. I’ve just been devoted into my training, I’m a little rusty, you see.”  
Itachi made sure to flash a subtle smile before glanced over to catch the glimpse of worry on Naruto’s face ease.  
“Well, alright if you say so” Naruto knew Itachi wasn’t one to appreciate someone haggling him, so he stood up from his spot right beside him.  
“Just don’t forget you have friends that care about you.” Naruto smiled and disappeared somewhere in the trail of trees.  
Itachi watched until he was no longer visible and tossed his body back onto the grass. He closed his eyes, and relinquished his body to the earth beneath him.  
“Friends, huh.” 

\---------------------------------------------

Three days turned into a week and a half, but in Itachi’s defense he’d been sent on a mission, by Kakashi via letter. He half wished he could give his report to him by letter but he knew that was both inappropriate and a security risk. Itachi took his time walking through the village. The weather was pleasant and the village people were out in the streets enjoying the warm afternoon. Usually, the stares bothered him, but today his mind was already occupied with thoughts of the Hokage. What do I tell him? I know he’s going to want to know my answer. Hell, he’ll probably want to talk about what he did that night, too. Speaking of that, why did he do it? Do I look pathetic to him? Itachi wondered infinitely as he walked up the steps of the Hokage’s estate. I’ll just give my report and leave. I’m Itachi Uchiha of the Leaf, I can analyze this situation precisely, later. Itachi settled his thoughts and readily made his way to Kakashi’s quarters. As he walked through the already open doorway, he froze at the sight of the figure before him.

“Sasuke.” Itachi called out subtlety.

Sasuke turned around at the sound of the ever so familiar voice. Itachi felt a lump well up in his throat. He hadn’t seen his younger brother in three years. 

Immediately after the war, he and Sasuke were imprisoned for their crimes against the Leaf, until Kakashi officially took the title of Hokage and decided what to do with them, and many others. Kakashi had decided to let Sasuke free after a year, which he soon after left the village. When Kakashi let Itachi free, Sasuke had long left Konoha, leaving Itachi to a new found sense of loneliness. He knew it was what he deserved, but he also knew it wasn’t even a fraction of Sasuke’s loneliness that he had caused when he wiped out their entire clan and left the village, that night.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and wrapped his arm around the younger Uchiha’s head. He pulled him close and smiled.  
Sasuke let his brother silently embrace him. “It’s good to see you too, Itachi” he smiled.


	6. Forceful Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays readers! Thank you all for reading again! Leave kudos, and comments or criticisms. I'm so thankful for all of you that read. This chapter is one of my favs, and for everyone thats SasuSaku, there's more to come from them in the next chapter! ^^

Itachi stood in the Hokage’s quarters, embracing his brother, whom he had not seen since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. There was so much he wanted to tell Sasuke but for now just hugging him sufficed. Itachi loved Sasuke. He had always been the most important person in his life, and while he was unsure if Sasuke had forgave him or not, Itachi knew he didn’t need forgiveness. Seeing his younger brother going down a path not driven by hatred was enough for him, and as long as Sasuke knew he loved him, Itachi would be okay. He finally let go of his brother and acknowledged the other person in the room. 

 

Itachi bowed, “Lord Sixth, I apologize for not addressing you upon I entering.”

“Hey now, a bond between brothers is something I will not get in between.” 

Itachi straightened and looked at Kakashi, who really seemed to be touched at the moment he had watched between the two Uchiha brothers. Itachi let his eyes focus a bit more on the Hokage, and despite the fact that Kakashi’s face was almost fully covered, he could tell he was smiling, hard. 

 

“Thank you Sasuke, not only for looking into the matter,  but also for handling it and reporting back to me personally.” Kakashi said to Sasuke. Itachi couldn’t help but think of his affliction this morning about having to see Kakashi to give his report.  _ Sasuke has surpassed me. He is a truly great shinobi dedicated to the Leaf.  _ Itachi smiled to himself because he was proud of his brother. Despite all the hatred Sasuke had once had in his heart, due to Itachi, he had defeated it, like a flame. Sasuke looked over at his older and could tell by his expression that his brother was smiling because of him.

 

“Now, Itachi,” Kakashi turned his attention to the elder Uchiha, “do you have my report?” 

Itachi gave the Sixth Hokage his report, while Sasuke remained in the room. Kakashi knew that they would want to speak to each other in private, and even though he needed to speak to Itachi himself, he knew that the brothers conversation took priority. 

“Thank you both” Kakashi said before returning to his chair. “I’ll touch down with you both at a later time. You’re both dismissed.” Itachi gave Kakashi an almost confused expression before he mentally sighed in relief. Sasuke and Itachi both left the quarters and made their way out of the estate into the comfortable sunlight. As they exited they were greeted by Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi. The lot of four jaws nearly dropped at the sight of their old classmate and Naruto ran up and hugged Sasuke like he was never going to see him again. “Wow, you’re back already?” Naruto exclaimed, starting a full on conversation, telling Sasuke things about the village and useless info. The others joined in on the commentary, giving Sasuke high fives here and there. Itachi stood and watched.  _ He’s a popular kid. I’m glad he has friends that care for him.  _ Itachi thought to himself. He glanced around at another small group quickly approaching. Three girls approached the boys, with the pink hair one leading, and a blonde and brunette girl following. 

 

“Sa-sasuke.” Sakura said, tears rolling off her face before she even finished. Everyone averted their attention to Sakura, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka. The group of boys used that as a cue to quickly disband, all telling Sasuke not to leave soon and stay a few days. Naruto, however just shifted to stand by Hinata’s side, who was blushing at the simple gesture. “Sasuke, I-I’ve missed you.” Sakura confessed. Itachi watched on, he knew that she loved his brother, but he’d never seen the usually strong Sakura, in a fragile mess like this. Sasuke walked up to the pink haired medical nin and tapped her forehead. Itachi stared at the sight, surprisingly pleased. Itachi knew then that Sakura’s feelings were not one sided. 

“Sakura. I will speak to you later, I have some things to take care of, first” He greeted the other two women and looked back at Itachi to follow. 

“Itachi, you know, I forgot you were there..” Naruto said smiling putting his hands behind his head. Itachi chuckled and waved to the other three, following his brother. Itachi took the lead  and Sasuke followed Itachi to his place, noticing the looks of the village people. Sasuke didn’t let it bother him but he did wonder which of the formerly missing-nin the stares were meant for.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Itachi welcomed Sasuke into his home. Closing the door behind them.

“You can have a seat anywhere you’d like, Sasuke.”

Sasuke looked around, “Everything is so organized, Itachi. Typical of you.” 

Itachi chuckled and brushed off his brother’s remark choosing reply with silence. Itachi sat in his chair beside his bookcase, and Sasuke stood, examining his older brother’s home. Sasuke turned his attention to Itachi, while still choosing to stand.

 

“Itachi, I forgive you.” Sasuke said with ease. Itachi sighed in response and closed his eyes, attempting to tell his brother that he didn’t need forgiveness but Sasuke explained himself further.

“I thought I had killed you, Itachi. When Obito told me the truth of your past, I was overcome with guilt and hatred for everyone else and everything. Then, when I fought by your side during when you were reanimated, I felt a sliver of guilt leave but I was still just as filled with hatred and rage.” Sasuke paused, “but after I discovered that you were completely resurrected, immediately after my last battle with Naruto, I realized I had forgiven you. That fight with Naruto made me realize many things, and that was one of them. You did what you were asked to do as a shinobi, and while I will always consider the elders path for you to be unfair to you, myself, and our entire clan, I can’t help but to be happy that you are here and I have my brother back.” Sasuke moved to sit in the seat closest to Itachi. “I love you, Itachi and I’m proud of you for everything.” Itachi closed his eyes once again as he felt the cool tears glide down his warm face. He didn’t say anything as he changed seats conveniently to bring Sasuke in for a hug. “I love you too, Sasuke.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Itachi crept around in the familiar darkness of his house, being careful not to wake his brother, while on the way to the sink for a drink of water. Itachi grabbed a cup from the shelf above him and filled it with water. Before returning to his room, he peeped at his little brother who was asleep on his floor, bundled in a futon.  _ Sasuke hasn't looked this innocent in a while, _ Itachi thought. Itachi had let his brother rest at his place for the night after talking and reminiscing with him all evening long. Itachi was overcome with happiness because his brother had forgiven him despite his internal acceptance that he would be okay even if Sasuke didn't forgive him. Finally, they could have a better relationship. Itachi smiled at his sleeping brother as he headed back to his room, or so he thought.

 

“Huh?” Itachi said in response to the knocking at his door. He stepped over his brother who was clearly unaffected by the knocking. Itachi opened the door to a grey haired individual standing in front of him.

 

“Lord Sixth! What are you doing here at this hour, is everything okay?” Itachi asked, worriedly. Why else would Kakashi come here this late if it wasn’t serious?

“Oh, nothing is wrong, Itachi. I just needed to have a word with you if that's okay.” Kakashi flashed a cheeky grin.

Itachi stepped out into the cool breeze of the night, closing the door behind him. Wedged between the door and himself, Kakashi stepped back, giving Itachi more room. Kakashi noticed the instant relief on Itachi’s face after the gesture. He frowned, “Itachi, I now am certain what his bothering you. I know why you haven’t given me an answer. I’d like to apologize for what I did..” Kakashi paused to take in the Uchiha’s face. It was fairly dark, but the moonlight fell on Itachi’s face and it was just bright enough for Kakashi to admire his features. Kakashi continued, “but I can’t half heartedly come up with an apology for something I fully meant. I mean, I want you at my side, always. What I did that night was no charade, Itachi.” 

Itachi could feel his body tense up into coils. His insides were in flames, despite the coolness of the night and he almost jokingly compared his internal crisis to the flames of his Amaterasu. He remembered he’d felt the same intenseness from Kakashi’s words the night that they had shared a meal together.

“Kakashi, I think you are taking pity on me again. I chose the wrong path that I thought was the right one, in the past. I failed, but I gained another chance to right my wrongs. I can do that alone, without anyone’s pity or acceptance.”

Without thinking, Kakashi slammed Itachi against his door. Itachi almost immediately activated his Sharingan, but Kakashi quickly grabbed Itachi by the wrists and held them against the door, above his head.

“You are a genius, with a foolish way of thinking.” Kakashi eased his grip. “Last time, you tried to handle the burden of your clan alone. This time, you’re also trying to handle your burdens alone.” Kakashi took in a deep breath, exhaling gently. He let his vision rest on Itachi. He could see tiredness in his features. His lower eyelids hung a bit heavier than usual, creating new lines above his long tear troughs that stretched a length of his face. Despite the obvious fatigueness, the subtle light made his now, ebony eyes, bright and full. The other features of his face were seemingly soft and smooth. Kakashi completely let go of one of Itachi’s wrists and allowed himself to indulge in the touch of the Uchiha’s face. Kakashi brought his hand to the youthful face in front of him. He brushed his hand along Itachi’s hot, blushing cheeks. He let his hand naturally fall under his jawline as he held Itachi’s face in his hands. He pulled away completely and stepped back. Itachi froze in place, after being released from the Hokage’s grip. He sheepishly watched as regret shaped Kakashi’s expression. 

“I’m sorry, Itachi…” Kakashi stepped back into his previous space, this time using both hands to hold Itachi’s face. He brought his hands to his chin and ran his thumbs along the lips he longed to feel against his again. 

Kakashi took another deep breath and pushed his body against Itachi’s securing him against the door. Itachi was in full shock, not only was this happening again, but he was allowing it. He felt a chill sharply run down his spine as the familiar hand fondled around in his hair. Kakashi let the other hand rest on Itachi’s face before bringing his down to meet with the Uchiha’s lips. This kiss wasn’t like the other, Kakashi thought. Kakashi used the hand that was in Itachi’s hair to bring his face closer, deepening the kiss. 

 

Kakashi took the lead, using his tongue to forcefully part Itachi’s gentle lips. Itachi nervously let the grey haired Hokage explore his mouth. Despite the demanding entry, Kakashi tenderly worked his way around in the unfamiliar space, fully tasting the opening as his tongue swept along Itachi’s tongue. Itachi let himself get lost in Kakashi. He wrapped his arms around him, forgetting the wave of pity he’d felt earlier. Itachi’s mind went black as Kakashi pulled back to bite his bottom lip before returning again. Itachi regained awareness as Kakashi quickly withdrew from his mouth. Itachi craved for re-entry, but just as desperation crept into his body, Sasuke opened the door. 

  
“Itachi? Kakashi? What are you two doing out here?”


	7. Window Climbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, it's been forever, I know. Life has been crazy, but I've mostly been lazy. Happy New Year, btw! I'm actually suprised I've stuck to this over a month! I know this story doesn't seem like it has a plot, and it doesn't tbh. I just write and write AND write from my heart, so as long as you all love this, even if it's two of you, I'll keep writing from my heart and developing Kakashi and Itachi's relationship, as well as a few other characters. Thank you to everyone who has read this, it honestly makes me so happy that other people are going down with this ship like I am. Enough of my rambling, this chapter is alot of Sasuke x Sakura, so yay for that! Happy Reading!! <3 
> 
> Leave me feedback!

Sasuke unexpectedly woke up to the unfamiliar darkness of Itachi's home, to noises coming from outside. He’d come to a haste assessment that it was the wind or some animal, because who would be crazy enough to mess with the last two remaining Uchiha? Already fully awake, Sasuke rolled out of the futon and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. He glanced at Itachi’s bedroom door.  _ He’s probably asleep by now,  _ the younger Uchiha thought to himself. He went to gently knock on the door before entering. Before even fully opening the door, he’d come to the realization that Itachi was not inside. Sasuke confusingly closed the door.  _ If Itachi had business to see to, he would’ve told me he was stepping out. Right?  _ Sasuke was definitely not worried for his brother’s well-being, he knew he was more than capable of defending himself. No, Sasuke was more _curious_ as to where his brother could be. 

As he walked over his futon he heard more movements from the outside of the door. Deciding to act on his impulsion, he went to see what or who it was. He reached a pale hand out for the door and it creaked open, he was greeted with the faces of not only his older brother, but the Sixth Hokage.

“Itachi? Kakashi? What are you two doing out here?” Sasuke asked the two older shinobi.

His brother, whom has always been painfully private, didn’t mutter a sound.  _ Not surprising.  _ He thought, averting his attention to his former sensei for a response. Neither one of their faces gave away any hint at what they were doing or discussing.  _ Also not surprising. _ Between Kakashi, who Sasuke had yet to see whole face due to his mask, and his brother, who had successfully tricked not only him but everyone else into believing he was evil, they could’ve been plotting the downfall of the world and their faces wouldn’t give it away. "Hn. Nevermind." Pretty much content on not receiving an answer, Sasuke started to turn around when Kakashi broke the silence. 

“I’m glad you’re awake Sasuke, now you can assist me in convincing your brother to become the right hand to the Hokage.”

Sasuke looked at his brother, failing to find confirmation in his face and he’d already lost patience with this. 

“That is none of my concern, Kakashi. Do it yourself” Turning on his heels, this time he did go back inside to the futon.   
  


\---------------------------------

“I’m going out.” Sasuke called back to Itachi, who was sitting in his kitchen, tea in hand. Sasuke closed the door behind him to wander around the village.  _ I shouldn’t prolong this trip… I should probably go see her.  _ Sasuke changed the direction that he was headed and decided to travel by rooftop. Roof after roof, he finally landed on the one of his destination. He lingered a bit, deciding to sit. He looked down below him at the town. It was still early but quite a few people were out and about.  _ Probably shop owners,  _ he thought to himself. The early morning sunshine tinted the dimness of the village orange and the leaves of trees lowly whistled from the morning breeze. As he sat on the rooftop, he wondered why Kakashi wanted his brother as his “right-hand.” He already had Shikamaru, and even Shizune, for the more trivial matters. “Hn.” he said, giving it no more thought. Sasuke hopped down from the roof to the next level of the home, he paused before tapping at the window in front of him. A pink haired figure came to window. “S-sasuke?” Sakura stuttered before opening the window.

“What are you doing here, this early? Is something wrong?” She nervously asked. Sasuke climbed through the window and stood in the surprisingly simple bedroom. Sakura’s room wasn’t as decorated as he expected. She had a few wall pictures here and there and a very familiar copy of their Team 7 photo. He walked over and picked it up, still refusing to acknowledge the pastel haired kunoichi’s questions. Sasuke stared at the picture for a second and put it down before answering.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” Sasuke emotionlessly said closing his eyes. Sakura turned her eyes to the black caped man.

“So soon?” Sakura replied, trying to fight off the sound of disappointment in her voice. “You just arrived yesterday, and you’re already leaving again? Didn’t you miss seeing everyone, and Itachi?” She paused knowing that Sasuke’s brother was a soft subject for him. Desperately trying to change the subject, she asked about Naruto. Sasuke, realizing that Sakura thought she’d brought a sensitive conversation, avoided both questions, instead he walked over to her.

“My brother and I are on good terms and I’m glad I got to see all of you during my short visit. I even missed that knucklehead.” Sasuke paused. “And I missed you as well, Sakura.” Sakura, despite trying not to, blushed at the confession and lowered her head in embarrassment, before Sasuke reached out a hand to tap her forehead. Sasuke instead reached his hand out and guided her face back upright.

“Sasuke?” Sakura nervously muttered out, he looked into her emerald eyes which were becoming watery with tears.

"You're still annoying." Sasuke whispered before leaning his face down to meet hers with a kiss.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

When he was sure Sasuke had left, Kakashi walked out of Itachi’s bedroom into the kitchen. 

 

“Where is he headed this early?” Kakashi asked sitting directly in front of Itachi, who didn’t entertain the question. “Lord Hokage, you should probably be leave soon.” Itachi finally answered back to the not-exactly welcomed guest and fell on deaf ears. “Well, I’m pretty sure that even the Hokage is allowed a little recreational time. Consider this, that.” Kakashi aloofly answered back. “Besides, who invites the Hokage into their home without showing a little hospitality.” Kakashi teased. 

_ You weren’t invited. _ Itachi thought to himself reflecting back on what happened just a few hours ago.

After Sasuke had left them alone again, returning back inside, Itachi embarrassedly followed, after telling Kakashi goodnight. Itachi returned to his bed and laid in the comfortable darkness, but even the breezy night wasn’t enough to cool down the feverishness that ached at him, deep. 

 

“Can’t sleep?”

Itachi jumped up and turned around at the sound of the voice coming from his window.

“Kakashi?! Why are you still here?”

Kakashi invited himself in, climbing through the window. “Well, you didn’t look so hot a few minutes ago, so I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Itachi protested, telling Kakashi he was okay, again and again with no luck. 

“Just don’t let Sasuke see you.” Itachi warned, as he gave into Kakashi's wishes to stay awhile. Kakashi nodded as he walked around to the other side of Itachi's bed, which clearly was not big enough for two grown men. 

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Itachi was trying to keep his voice down as to not wake Sasuke and avoid a very awkward situation.

"Well, I figure since it's late and Sasuke's here, you wouldn't want me rambling around for a futon. This is the only option, unless you're going to make sleep on the floor?"

"Just how long are you planning on staying?" Itachi confusingly asked.

"It'll be fine, it's almost daylight anyway." Kakashi flashed one of his famous smiles as he removed his mask, along with his shirt, and sat on the bed beside Itachi. Even in the lack of light, the Hokage was beautiful. Itachi felt his heart rate speed up as Kakashi patted his leg, before laying down.

“Goodnight, ‘Tachi”

“Goodnight.” Itachi replied back, also laying down. He adjusted in his bed, attempting to get comfortable, but all he could feel was the warmth of Kakashi, surfacing from his body. The heat would have been desirable on a windy night like this, but he was already burning up from earlier. _ Now I know I won’t be getting any sleep, _ he thought before shutting his eyes, trying to fight his internal distress...

 

“You’re right though, I should get going, but I do need to speak to you. I need you to look into a matter for me, but not here. I’ll tell you back at my office but feel free to take your time” Kakashi said snapping Itachi back into reality. 

“Yes sir”

Kakashi left the room, returning fulling dressed. He walked back over to Itachi and pulled his mask back over his face but not before leaning in and giving a suprised Itachi a soft peck on the cheek. 

“I’ll see you soon.”  


	8. "I'm Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you all who have left comments and kudos and for all who have read this. I know ya'll are waiting for the gooood stuff~ hehe. Literally, you're so close. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, the next one has a huge bomb!

Itachi was sitting high up in a tree in the forest, for what had seemed like forever. He sighed, consciously letting his guard down for a few seconds. Two days prior, Kakashi had given him a mission, which he was almost too eager to take. He needed to get out of Konoha and away from Kakashi, even if it was for a spying mission. The grey-hair Hokage had been on Itachi’s mind, too much as of late and he needed a break.  _ Here I go again, thinking about him. I need a clear mind.  _

 

Itachi jolted in the tree at the faint sound of footsteps approaching underneath him. They were coming at a steady pace but not as quickly as Itachi had expected. As they closed in, he adjusted to get a good look at their faces, but both ninja were hooded. Itachi waited for them to past before he trailed behind from above. 

 

As he followed the ninja, he noticed they were slowing in pace before stopping at a hideout of some sort. The hideout could have been easily missed, being that it was in the middle of vast trees and bushes. The outside was cloaked with green shrubs and moss and blended in well even by Itachi’s standards. Itachi  watched as the slightly taller hood went inside but not before using his chakra to gain entrance, indicating that the two definitely had something to hide. With both ninja inside of the hideout, Itachi jumped down from the tree examining the ground, thinking he could have easily taken both of them out, but this was a mission to gather information as discreetly as possible. He made a mental note of what he’d just found and hurried back through the trees, but not before picking up something he spotted on a leaf.

 

\-----------------------

 

“So the only way to enter this hideout is with this ninja's chakra?” 

“Yes. It looks like it is. His accomplice was not even able to enter on his own.”

Kakashi closed his eyes thinking for a second, “Well then, I have the perfect person to get us inside of this hideout. I know of a very particular ANBU who is able to imitate one’s unique chakra. Ah, I’ll notify him and send him out early morning since we are now sure of their usual schedule.” 

Itachi nodded and Kakashi began to speak again. “Thank you for your good work Itachi, and for finding a piece of DNA from outside of the hideout. Although, I probably shouldn’t think any less from someone as exceptional as you.”

 

Itachi nodded and left upon being dismissed.  _ Exceptional. _ He repeated inside his head. His childhood best friend, Shisui Uchiha had used that word many times to describe Itachi. Itachi thought about his friend on the walk back home, taking the main road to stop at his favourite dango shop. 

 

“I’m home.” He called out into the emptiness of his home. Sasuke had left two days earlier, but had promised his friends and Itachi he’d be back soon and according to the look on Sakura’s face, he’d completely convinced her his word was true. Itachi, for the first time in a while felt lonely. He’d long ago shed his mask of the liar, that he had for so long hid behind, but now he was faced with his emotions. He missed his family and friends, sometimes and this was one of those times. He dropped his belongings off on his dining table and headed for his room, collapsing on his bed.

 

\------------------------------

Itachi woke up a few hours later, turning on his side to examine the clock on the wall, it was barely midnight. He sighed, still feeling pangs of solemn as he got out of bed, heading straight to his shower. He had made up in his mind he wasn’t going to sit here alone, so he decided to go somewhere he knew he’d be welcome.


	9. Just Stay the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me make something known. I personally don't believe anything to be a feminine trait or masculine trait. Those 2 lines are for sake of the story and obvi uke/seme roles. That being said, this chapter and the previous one are short, because I didn't want to unload all this info at once. I hope you guys like it! Leave kudos/comments! Thank you all so much again, for reading this wretched fanfic.

Itachi arrived at the Hokage’s residence, hoping the he’d be inside rather than in his office. Itachi knocked at the door, tempted to return the favor of going through the window as Kakashi had did to him. He chuckled to himself, calming his nerves about showing up unannounced. 

 

“Itachi? Is everything okay?” Kakashi asked before he even completely opened the door. Itachi nodded and the Hokage motioned for him to come inside. Itachi slid past as Kakashi closed the door. 

 

“So what brings you here? This isn’t like you, not saying I’m not happy to see you but it’s almost 2 am, Itachi.”

Almost immediately regretting his decision, Itachi turned to face Kakashi to excuse himself and go home but instead he felt his voice get lost somewhere in his throat. Kakashi was standing there, in front of the door. Lights on this time, Itachi took in the extraordinary body of this man. He let his eyes wander up and down the pale body. Kakashi was shirtless, therefore, opting for just a mask that stopped at his neck, instead of the mask & shirt combo he usually wore. His exposed body almost radiating from the light of a nearby lamp, Itachi made sure to add this to his mental. Kakashi was the definition of masculinity, with muscles peeking out from here and there while boasting a full set of abs, that Itachi was almost desperate to touch. 

 

_ No _ **_._ ** He wanted to touch  _ all _ of him. He needed to feel this solid body against again his own. Itachi could feel a heat rising from deep inside him, like usual when he was with Kakashi, but he felt it much lower this time. He tried to snap out of his admiration for Kakashi’s physique but was unable to turn off the feeling he felt steadily rising. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt something similar. He felt turned on seldomly, but he’d never acted on it with another person, technically. But right now, was a different story.

 

“I’m leaving. Sorry for coming by this late, forgive me please, Lord Hokage.” Itachi walked towards the door but Kakashi showed no signs of moving. 

“Itachi, it’s fine. It’s late. You can just stay the night.” 

“No. I’d like to be alone. In my own home.” 

Kakashi stepped out of the way opening Itachi’s pathway to the door. Kakashi couldn’t believe he’d come all this way just to leave. 

 

“Itachi! Listen.” Kakashi objected, grabbing Itachi’s arm in protest. Itachi, shockingly spun around, now eye to eye with the grey-haired man. 

“Why are you so stubborn? What more must I do to open you up a little? I thought we we’re past this because you seemed relatively relaxed the other night.” Kakashi, who was now genuinely just looking for an answer, gave Itachi a confused look. “Itachi, I said I like you, and kissed you. You kissed me back, everytime but you do things like this and it’s like we are backtracking. I don't even know how you feel.”

Itachi blushed, “...w-what do you mean how I feel?” Kakashi sighed, loosening the grip he had on Itachi’s arm. He reached for a slender hand instead, surprisingly more feminine than he’d expected. 

 

“If you feel the same way about me as I do you? You can keep holding on, and be at my side. If however, you do not feel that way, I want you to let my hand go and I will not be persistent. I promise.will always be your friend, Itachi and I will respect whatever you may chose.” 

 

Kakashi closed his eyes, while he waited for Itachi to make a decision. Kakashi fell speechless as the smaller hand slipped out of the grip of his own. Disappointment lingering on his breath, he whispered, “Itachi.. Is this really your decision?” Itachi pulled back from Kakashi with a bit of uncertainty on his face, “No, this is…”

 

Itachi grabbed Kakashi’s hand again, intertwining it with his own, closing some distance between. Kakashi was shocked and still, as Itachi used his other hand to reach up into the grey untamed hair, using it to pull Kakashi’s face to meet his before drawing him in for a passionate kiss, which was the best one they had shared to date. Kakashi let go of Itachi’s hand to rest his hands on Itachi’s waist, forcing their bodies together. Itachi let himself melt against the body he was longing to be under. Itachi felt himself getting weakened by the kiss, that he’d let Kakashi take control over. Just when he thought his legs would buckle, Kakashi broke the kiss. “Itachi, I love you.”


	10. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm so grateful for all of you that read this. Such a rare ship, but I'm glad people are on the boat with me, haha. You comment-ers are especially awesome! <3   
> I personally love this chapter!

_ Wait. Did Kakashi say he ‘loved’ me?  _ Itachi stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying to grasp ahold of the situation he’d walked into.  _ He likely only said that to heighten the moment.  _ Itachi thought to himself as he pulled the t shirt over his head. He was staying the rest of the night at Kakashi’s, even though there was probably only 3 hours before daylight would begin to lay over Konoha. Giving himself one more second of composure, Itachi pulled the tie from his hair and let it fall over his shoulders. He exited the bathroom, flipping the light switch and closing the door behind him. 

 

“Well, this is new.” 

Itachi jumped at the man standing on the other side of the door.

“Do you always have to be so bothersome, Kakashi” 

Kakashi looked as if he was genuinely thinking of an answer. Instead, in one swift movement he pinned Itachi to the wall, putting his hands on the surface, on either sides of Itachi.

“Let’s see I have a better question. Do you have to be so stiff, Itachi?” Kakashi said almost mockingly. “It seems you’re much more open while I’m kissing you, though.”

Itachi ducked underneath his arm, freeing himself and avoiding  _ that _ conversation. 

“Lord Hokage, I’d really like to get some sleep, so  _ please _ just tell me which room.” 

 

\----------------

 

_ He used formalities, he must be getting irritated. Dammit.  _ Kakashi quickly thought to himself. _ I should just show him to the spare room, but I can’t let this opportunity slip. He’d never come here on his own again. That means something in itself right? _

 

He thought of something. 

“Before that, did you need anything? Have you eaten?” Kakashi offered trying to gain control over the situation.

Itachi lied, “Yes, but even if I hadn’t, 2:30 am is barely an appropriate time for dinner.”

 

_ That didn’t work. Now what?! _

Going on a limb Kakashi replied, “Well, I had dinner, but I think I’m hungry again.” 

Itachi looked at him with naivety in his eyes.  _ Perfect. _ With that thought, Kakashi was back at Itachi. Itachi opened his eyes in shock but seemed to warm to the uninvited kiss, and kissed back. 

 

_ Now, I  just have to take it to the next level.  _ Kakashi continued to fiercely kiss Itachi, swirling his tongue around Itachi’s. Kakashi took a handful of Itachi’s ebony, free-flowing hair, using it as leverage to pull his mouth away from his. Itachi unconsciously let out a low moan. 

_ So, he likes it like that. Hm. _ Kakashi kissed him gently on the lips once more before leaving a trail of kisses to his neck. Itachi wrapped his arms underneath Kakashi’s pulling him closer. In response, Kakashi licked the exposed pale skin, softly biting down on places here and there.

He released Itachi’s hair and whispered in his ear,  _ “let’s go to bed _ .”

 

\----------------------------

 

Kakashi couldn’t believe it when Itachi showed up at his doorstep an hour or so ago, and he definitely thought he was dreaming now.

Itachi was underneath his body. Kakashi reached down, grabbing at the shirt he’d let Itachi borrow. He pulled it over Itachi’s head, his hair falling almost perfectly back into place.  _ Shit. _

 

“Itachi..” Kakashi looked at the younger body beneath him. It was dark but the equally pale skin, like his own, was moderately visible. Itachi was slimmer than himself, but just as fit. Smooth, Kakashi noticed as he put his hand on his chest and let it brush down to his stomach. Itachi’s body was strong, yet slightly feminine. 

“..just perfect. You are perfect.” Kakashi said in a hushed tone, as he used his hand to move the few stray strands of hair from Itachi’s face. He let it rest on Itachi’s warm cheek. He was blushing.

 

“Are you nervous?” 

 

Itachi looked up at him with desperate eyes, “I-I just, I have never done this before.”

 

Kakashi reassured, “I figured you hadn’t, which is why I don’t intend on taking this too far. Not now, anyway.” He meant that. He had no intention on doing anything with Itachi that could ruin what he had put so much effort into within the last month. He continued, “but, I do want you to realize you can open and comfortable with me.” Kakashi planted kisses up Itachi’s stomach until he reached his lips. He cupped the dark haired man’s face once more and gracefully rolled onto the other side of Itachi. Itachi followed suit and rolled on his side facing Kakashi. 

 

“Thank you Kakashi, for everything.” Every inch of loneliness he had felt earlier, disappeared and he owed that to Kakashi. Relieved, he kissed Kakashi on the cheek and turned his back to him. 

 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Itachi and pulled them close. He took a deep breath letting himself get lost in Itachi’s scent as they settled into a comfortable spoon. 

  
_ No, it’s me that should be thanking you.  _ Kakashi thought to himself before closing his eyes with a smile on his face.


	11. Better than Icha Icha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, first off. IM BACK. I recently took over a new fanfic, that features my other otp, KakaObi. So I've been neglecting this work, I'm sorry to all of you that read and look forward to this work. I love you guys. Thank you so much for the support. Anyway, I'm taking a slight break from that one as I write more for this one. Btw, this chapter has some goodies. Please leave me kudos and comments even criticisms. I've been so nervous about writing sexual themes, but here it is. =] I'll stop now, I love all of you, and thnx again!
> 
> also, slight NaruHina. (did you guys love the last episode as much as I did?)

Itachi fell asleep to warmth of another being and woke up to a cool, empty bed. He sat up and looked around the room. He checked the clock, it read 7:23 am. Kakashi more than likely left for the Hokage’s office long ago. Itachi froze. Wait, why was he here alone, why didn’t Kakashi wake him? He got up and dashed out of the room to find his clothes had been cleaned by and were laid out in the bathroom. He also found a note.

_Sorry, I know you like your personal space but I had these cleaned so you would have something to wear. I had to leave early to get some work done, I’ll be home tonight no later than midnight. You are welcome to join me again._

_Also, you look adorable when you’re asleep._

Itachi felt the familiar heat rise to his cheeks. _Kakashi is shameless_. Itachi thought to himself. He turned on the hot water of the shower and stepped inside letting the water run of his tired muscles. He’d been training more than usual to purge his mind from thoughts of Kakashi, although it was a strategy that didn’t work, he liked to think that it had some effect.

~~~~~

Itachi changed into his clothing and brushed his long hair back, tying it back with the usual red hair tie he used. He looked at himself in the mirror. _Why me? Do I deserve any of this?_ He tried to push the condensing thoughts out of his mind, as he walked out of the bathroom. _I guess I should take my leave._ Itachi said to himself as he walked into the kitchen. He thought about taking the front door but at this time people would be beginning to start their day flowing in and out of the shops. _No._ Itachi was not going to be seen leaving Kakashi’s place. He wasn’t ready for that kind of embarrassment. _Wait. Would people even suspect…?_ he thought to himself. He and the hokage had not even had sex the night before, but Itachi couldn’t remember when was the last time he had ever felt so good. During his half-slumber he felt Kakashi’s hands in his hair, his warm, slowed breathing on his neck, his strong arms wrapped around his body tightly, as if he was afraid Itachi would sneak out and leave. Itachi was glad he had had someone like Kakashi to help fill his void spaces inside, but he was still ever indifferent to accepting him full heartedly. Kakashi was sure of his feelings, he loved Itachi. He confessed to him. How could he not open himself up fully to someone that cared so much for his livelihood?

Itachi snuck through one of Kakashi’s windows and headed to the Hokage’s office. Kakashi had summoned for him to come into discuss matters that pertained to the village and his duties. He was a pro at keeping work and personal life separated.

Oh so Itachi thought.

“There you are sleepy-head.” Kakashi said followed by a cheeky smile.

“Lord Hokage.” Itachi could feel his body temperature rise in embarrassment and irritation.

“Itachi-kun. I hardly doubt any formalities are necessary after last night.”

Itachi wanted to turn on his heels, but he knew Kakashi was doing this on purpose. Power does things to people, but it makes him do stupid things, Itachi said in his head while masking his inner expression with a stoic one.

Kakashi caught on ended his reign of teasing, “At any rate just Hokage is fine, Itachi. Anyway, where was I? Oh, I’m taking you off missions for 2 weeks.”

Itachi frowned instantly breaking his cold face, “Might I ask why, Lord Sixth?”

“Well, how can I say this? I haven’t been fair, in other words, I _have to_ take you from missions for two weeks. You’ve been so pestering about going on more missions that you’ve had no more than three days in between. So, I’m putting you on two week rotation. Before you protest, everyone is on two-week rotation.”

Itachi sighed in disappointment, “Guess it can’t be helped.” Missions gave Itachi a sense of purpose, the first part of his life was dedicated to serving the Leaf, and he didn’t plan on changing that now. The raven haired man bowed to Kakashi and was walking towards the door.

“I’ll see you at home later, right?”

Itachi paused before replying, “Hn.”

\------------------------------------------

“Hey! Itachi! Itachi, wait up!” a voice from behind him called out. He had just left his favourite dango shop and was intent on training right after, until he heard a rather knucklehead blonde calling his name.

He stopped until the boy caught up and fell into step with him. Naruto looked at him with his big blue eyes full of excitement. Itachi did not mind Naruto, in fact he was thankful for him having a changing impact on the younger Uchiha’s hate.

“Itachi, how have you been?”

“I’m fine.” he answered unintentionally curtly but Naruto didn’t pay in any mind.

“Well, I’m excited! I’ve been on mission rotation and tomorrow I go back. Who the hell does Kakashi-sensei think he is?”

“The Hokage.” Itachi laughed to himself. Naruto continued on, barely stopping to take breaths.

“The only good thing about these two weeks is I’ve been able to spend more time with Hinata.” Naruto stated rather matter-of-factly.

Itachi paused, unsure of what to say next. When he finally deliberated a response he asked Naruto if he loved Hinata.

“W-what do you mean, Itachi?” the blonde asked, face full of shock.

“I mean, do you love her, by the look of embarrassment on your face, I know that you do. So a better question: when did you realize you love--?”

“I’M NOT EMBARRASSED!” Naruto exclaimed, cutting Itachi off and moving his hands to add validation to his claim. “I’m just shocked that _you_ would ask me that, y’know?” He looked at the ground as he shifted a pebble, using his feet.

“When did you realize it?” Itachi asked again.

“I, I mean.. I just knew. That’s just something you know when it happens.”

The two were silent for a bit as they walked through the main street. Naruto turned to Itachi, he didn’t want to overstep because he knew Itachi _and_ Sasuke were protective over their true feelings but he _really_ wanted to know why Naruto had asked him such a thing.

“Itachi.”

“Hm.”

“Is it possible that maybe-- maybe you have those feelings for someone?”

 _He’s not as knuckle-headed as everyone thinks_. For once in his life, he was straight-forward about his feelings to someone, save for Kakashi and Sasuke.

“...yeah.”

Naruto’s blue orbs were big in shock. “What? Itachi, who?”

Itachi was silent. There was no way he was going to tell Naruto about Kakashi. He’d probably never believe him anyway. Itachi was saved from further interrogation by a curvy, long haired brunette, who came into view along their path.

“Oh there’s Hinata.” he told Itachi as he waved to the shy kunoichi. “I’ll catch you later, Itachi. We can talk about all your love problems, then. See ya!”

Itachi shook his head and waved to them both when Naruto caught up with her.

He let his mind wander a bit as he returned to his normal pace, wanting to hurry and get to the training grounds. _Could we ever walk easily along the street like that?_

\----------------------------

Itachi returned home when dusk began to settle into the sky. He looked in his kitchen for something to eat that didn’t require much work. He was worn out and hungry. He thought about just going to bed but waking up just hours later from a growling stomach didn’t appeal to him. He walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As he stripped, he reached into one of his pockets pulling out the contents. His eyes fixated on the folded piece of pale yellow paper. _Kakashi’s note._ He unfolded it, skimming over the words one more time. _You look adorable when you sleep._ Itachi left it by the sink, as he relieved himself of his pants and underwear and stepped into the shower.

The hot water worked at his worn out muscles. He brought a soapy hand to his neck at massaged it roughly. _It would be feel better if someone else could get this spot but this will have to do._ As he thought to himself, an image of Kakashi popped into his mind; _the grey haired man stood behind Itachi while his gentle, calloused hands gripped and sunk into his pale skin as they worked from his neck and down his back._ The Uchiha felt a familiar heat rise in his lower region from his own thoughts but did not stop himself. He continued his mental sabotage. T _he Hokage moved up and down his back kneading his skin. Itachi let himself sink into it, letting out soft grunts. Kakashi dropped his hands to Itachi’s waist and wrapped them around his ivory, toned body, intertwining them on Itachi’s stomach. He pulled the younger man close to him and rested his head in the crook of his neck and planted a trail of kisses all the way to Itachi’s shoulder. Itachi shuddered while a few muffled moans escaped from his mouth._

Itachi looked down at his hardened length. _God._ He tightened one hand around it, as the fantasy played in his mind, while he extended his other hand out to lean on the shower wall. He started with slow strokes, pulling at the muscle and steadying his breathing to match. It had been a while since he had touched himself. Usually he just did it when he absolutely had to, to relieve some pressure, so this was new to him. He sped up a little as his fantasy intensified.

_‘Itachi.’ Kakashi whispered as he kissed and nibbled on the soft cartilage. Kakashi laced his fingers and inched them lower, until Itachi felt a gentle hand caress his balls. Itachi bit down on his bottom lip, but Kakashi pulled the raven haired man’s face around to engulf him in a hot, wet kiss. As the older man forced his tongue around Itachi’s mouth, he also wrapped his hand around Itachi’s member and started pumping it. Itachi broke the kiss, and fell back into Kakashi’s chest.._

Itachi was close. He closed his eyes tight, clenching onto the vivid fantasy. He let out a few grunted moans as the Hokage stroked him faster and faster in his mind, matching his own strokes.

_‘Say my name, I want to hear you.’ Kakashi said in a demanding whisper. Itachi was all but sitting in Kakashi’s lap as he brought his free hand up to fondle Itachi’s nipple. He gently twisted it a few times before abruptly pulling it in a solid pinch. ‘Kakashi’ Itachi called out. ‘Kakashi..’_

“Kakashi” Itachi felt the Hokage’s name actually come through his throat. _Kakashi pumped at Itachi’s dick, while still feeling his nipples and sucking at his neck, leaving love bites. ‘Cum for me?’ Kakashi said as he trailed his tongue to a strip a pale skin behind Itachi’s ear._ He was at his limit. _I’ll cum for you,_ he whispered to himself _._ He pulled at the muscle a few more times as he threw his head back. Streamy white beads started to escape his body, landing on the shower floor before dispersing down the shower drain. Itachi rode out his climax, letting Kakashi’s name escape through his lips a few more times. He let his entire body rest against the shower. He fought the urge to just fall asleep in there as the still warm water comforted him. In the back of his mind, he thought about how much he wished that were true. He’d never even given another person and sex a thought, until Kakashi. He let out a sigh and reached for the water knob, turning it off. He opened the shower slightly and slipped his arm through the small crack, grabbing his towel. He dried off before wrapping it around him and stepping into the cooler air. Itachi grabbed the other towel he’d laid aside, solely for his long hair. He towel dried his hair, completely before stepping in front of the mirror to comb through his hair. Itachi wiped the mirror clean and opened the door of the space to clear the steam. Itachi froze as embarrassment crept through his pores, intoxicating his body.

“Now, that was better than the Icha Icha series.” Kakashi smugly smiled as he waved to Itachi. 

 

**TBC**


	12. Please, Hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For one, thank you my wonderful readers! I really appreciate every single one of you guys, and thank you so much for your encouragement and even criticisms. I love writing for you all, and myself. Okay, so this chapter is one I've had to revise a million times and I'm still unsure so tell me what you think. Once again, thank you! <3

Itachi stood in the doorway of the bathroom, clutching his bath towel close to his body, while being nonchalantly glared at by the masked Hokage of the village. 

“Kakashi.. what are you doing here?” Itachi asked sternly trying to hide his embarrassment.

Kakashi sat his abandoned book down on a nearby end table before walking over to Itachi, “Well, I did come here to escort you back to my place, because it seemed you had forgotten to be there but now I see you didn’t forget. You were just  _ busy. _ ” 

Itachi backed up and all but slammed the bathroom door shut. Kakashi didn’t pursue him but he instead gave him his space and decidedly took a seat on the sofa.

Itachi’s place was small and neat a good parallel to himself. Kakashi looked around the room. There was an adjoined living room, kitchen and dining area. Two interior doors were visible from the space and that was the bathroom and bedroom. Kakashi shifted in his seat, as the smell of Itachi penetrated the room. He felt his pants tighten slightly and sighed. Years of reading Icha Icha pretty much gave him a high tolerance level, but when it came to Itachi, all of that went out of the window. Kakashi often found himself thinking of Itachi, and even talking about him a little too much. The masked Hokage thought back to the first time he openly told someone about Itachi. 

~~~~

_ “Kakashi! KAKASHI!”  _

_ Kakashi snapped from his daze and half asserted his attention back to Guy. Might Guy stared intently at his friend. “What?” the grey haired man asked.  _

_“My eternal rival, I fear that something trivial is on your mind_ _but that isn’t the look of stress that is upon your face!”_

_ Kakashi looked up from the sushi he was devoting the other half of his attention to, “Guy, what are you talking about?” _

_ The taijutsu master leaned forward excitedly in his wheelchair, “I’m talking about hot-blooded love, my dear friend!”  _

_ Wow. Kakashi thought to himself.  _

_ “You’re wondering how I knew, right? You’ve been staring off into space lately and with happiness in your eyes. Kakashi! Who is this woman that has stolen your heart?!”  _

_ Kakashi stared at his plate annoyingly, why does he assume it’s a woman. Hm, might as well come out with it.  _

_ “Since you’re so interested in my love life, it’s Itachi Uchiha.” Kakashi stated matter-of-factly.  _

_ For once, Guy was silent but that didn’t last long. “Uchiha, huh? Well, the Uchihas  _ **_are_ ** _ beautiful. Kakashi! I support you in whoever you love, for you are my lifelong rival and my best friend!”  _

_ “Thanks, Guy. Now can we stop talking about my romantic interests?”  _

_ Guy let out a disappointing sound but perked right back up again, “Well, how about a hot blooded challenge?!?!” Kakashi looked at his very eager friend and chuckled. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts at the creaking of the bathroom door. Itachi re-entered the room, with a completely stoic demeanor. Kakashi frowned. 

Itachi pulled his hair back and tied it, before walking over to grab a book from his bookcase and sitting in the seat farthest from Kakashi. 

The grey haired Hokage examined him, and sat through the torturing silence. Surprisingly it was broken by Itachi just moments later.

“How did you even get in here?” Itachi coldly asked.

Kakashi extended his thumb and pointed at the open window in the kitchen area and shrugged. 

“Hn.” Itachi averted his attention to the book in his hand, very obviously ignoring Kakashi. Kakashi stared at him as he flipped another page.

_ I cannot sit through this. I didn’t even do anything wrong, he’s just embarrassed. I never knew he was this sensitive about that sort of thing.  _ Kakashi thought to himself a few seconds. 

He walked over and sat beside Itachi, who uncomfortably moved closer to the arm rest and farther from him. 

“Heyi.”

Itachi barely looked up from his book but gave a subtle grunt to let Kakashi know he was listening.

“Look, I’m sorry I embarrassed you, but..” he knocked the book from Itachi’s tight grasp and grabbed both of the Uchiha’s slender hands. Kakashi looked into the younger man’s powerful eyes that even he had suffered defeat to; they were now ebony and warm, as Itachi’s face softened from earlier expression. “...but I’m not sorry for this.” Kakashi barely finished before he met Uchiha lips. The hokage let go of one hand, and slipped it behind Itachi’s back. He ran his fingers through the raven colored ponytail, until he reached the hair tie and pulled it loose. Kakashi broke the kiss, and leaned back appreciating the Uchiha’s current state. Itachi’s long hair flowed well past his shoulders, while some of it draped over, falling at his chest. 

“I like you much better this way.” Kakashi confessed, taking in Itachi’s pink tinged cheeks. Kakashi fell back into his original position and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. Itachi stared at him confusingly.  _ He does all of that just to see me with my hair down? _ Itachi thought to himself. He contemplated a bit in his mind and shifted in his seat, before inching towards Kakashi so that their arms were touching. The Uchiha gently eased his head onto Kakashi’s shoulder. The grey haired man opened one eye in surprise but quickly wrapped his arm around Itachi. Itachi responded by burying himself into Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi looked down at the mess of ebony hair spewed across his upper body.

_ He’s so perfect. He’s always saying how he doesn’t deserve me, but the truth is I don’t deserve him.  _ Kakashi thought to himself. 

After a while of the comfortable silence Kakashi nudged the Uchiha a bit.

“Hey, Itachi.” 

“Hm.”

“Are you scared?”

“What?” Itachi laughed. “You do realize we are ninja right?”

“No. I mean..” Kakashi paused. Itachi sat up at the hinge in his voice and noticed the seriousness on his face.

“Itachi, I mean are you scared to be together with me?”

The raven haired man looked down at the book in his lap and they both sat in tension.

“Is it because I’m the Hokage? If so that doesn’t matter and the village---”

“No. Your status does not reflect--”

“Is it because we are both men?” 

Silence.

“Kakashi..” 

“Wow. So, that’s it.” Kakashi got up from the sofa. Itachi tried to explain and went to follow him but as he reached for Kakashi’s arm, the Hokage turned around and burst into full laughter.

Itachi drew back in bafflement. Kakashi wrapped both arms around him pulled him close.

“You’re cute, Itachi. But, seriously. No one is going to care that we both men. In fact the age difference is probably more unsettling.” Kakashi gave Itachi a gentle kiss on the head.

“Are you sure? Won’t you feel even more lonely if your friends are married with families and all you end up left with is me?” Itachi asked as Kakashi played in his hair. 

“Itachi, they already know. They support me in all aspects of my life, not only my job. In fact, Naruto knew from the beginning. He’s actually very tentative, and Guy gave you his blessing not like you needed it though.” 

“Wait, Uzumaki is aware? What about Sasuke?” Itachi pulled free of Kakashi’s hold.

The Hokage shook his head and waved his hand, “No. He has no idea, surprisingly, even after that one night.” he shrugged, “You Uchiha are really oblivious when it comes to romance.” 

“Good, I want to tell him myself.” Itachi walked to his kitchen. “Want some tea?”

“Actually, after today some sake would be better.”

“I don’t have that. So, tea it is.” Itachi stated as he sat one cup in front of Kakashi.

“You should really loosen up sometime. Anyway, you’ll probably get your chance sooner than later, your brother’s hawk message included that he was coming back to the village, for how long and why, I don’t know.”

Itachi sighed. “Maybe it’s to check on me, he does have a case of protective brother syndrome but as long as he’s happy so am I. I’ve already took enough happiness from him.” The raven haired man sat beside Kakashi as he took a sip of tea.

“Itachi, do you even drink?” 

“No, I haven’t had the opportunity. Why does that even matter?” Itachi looked over at Kakashi with a side eye. 

“I’m just suggesting, maybe you should unravel once, and not be on your guard. I mean you have 2 weeks off. Have a good time.” Kakashi finally drank from the cup in front of him, but pulled his mask right back on his face.

“Yeah, I’m assuming you mean have fun with you but  _ I’m _ the one that's on break. Don’t forget that you still have a job to do.” 

“It’s still early, come back to my place. It’s easier for me to leave early from home.”

Itachi thought about it for a second.  _ Well it is more roomy there. Plus I won’t have to worry about his carelessness of being seen leaving here early in the morning. _

“I’ll pack a few things and meet you there.” Itachi finally replied.

Before Itachi could feel the words leave his mouth Kakashi was already at his window sill, “Good, see you soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Another one?” Kakashi said refilling Itachi’s cup.

“Am I supposed to feel fuzzy inside.” Itachi said as he swirled the liquid around in the cup.

“Maybe, but I think that’s just how you feel around me.”

Itachi felt the heat fill his cheeks, but his whole body felt warm. He’d let Kakashi convince him into trying alcohol. It’s not like he didn’t like it but it was weird feeling. He felt more vulnerable and that freaked him out a little. Itachi finished his drink and continued their small talk over a game of cards. Itachi was having trouble focusing on the game as much as he was focusing on the man across from him. Kakashi had removed his mask and was in dark lounge pants and a more snug t shirt.  _ He is so handsome. _ Itachi thought to himself. He lost himself in thought for a while because when he finally focused back in Kakashi was calling his name.

“Itachi. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Well, I just won. I think I’m done for tonight. I have to be up early. You’re welcome to just hang out in here, read or even watch a program. I have the Icha-Icha movie.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” “Itachi laughed harder than usual.

“Well okay, do you want a bath or something.”

“I’m fine. I think I’ll just go to bed too.”

Itachi got up from the chair and felt his balance slightly off. A normal person would have problem fell backwards but Itachi wasn’t normal. Kakashi almost laughed and turned on his heels for his bedroom. He opened the cracked door and took off his shirt, not bothering turning on the light in the familiar space. As he was about to walk to his closet to put it with his dirty laundry he felt two warm hands wrap around the front of his chest.

“Itachi?” he asked out of pure surprise.

Itachi trailed his hands gently across Kakashi’s chest, feeling every bump and ridge his well-defined body had to offer. 

Kakashi froze.  _ Dammit. If he doesn’t quit soon.. _

Itachi’s hands made their way down to the waistband of Kakashi’s pants, and he pulled along them, but he soon was forced back as Kakashi switched them around and pinned him to a wall in one swift movement. 

The grey haired man looked down at Itachi who looked confused. “Itachi. Stop. I know you are just tipsy. You do not want to do this.”

Itachi looked down, not letting his gaze meet Kakashi’s. 

“But “I d-do, I just..” he let his words trail off.  _ I want to. I just never realized just how bad I wanted to. _

He looked up at the man in front of him, into onyx eyes, much like his own. Itachi was smart, a genius even, yeah he had a couple drinks but this decision was all his own. The alcohol was just the boost he needed to act on it.

He reached out and touched Kakashi’s face, tracing the scar that trademarked his bare face. He closed his eyes and leaned up, meeting Kakashi’s lips with his own. Itachi kissed him and fought for entry, Kakashi reluctant to give it to him. The Uchiha broke the kiss and pushed past Kakashi to sit on his bed. 

“You don’t want to, huh?”

Kakashi followed him and sat right beside him. “I do, I just want it to be your decision.”

The Uchiha felt his body get warmer but this time in anger.

“I have already said that I want this. I have always wanted this, tonight I am just not as stiff to act on my desires. I desire you, Kakashi. Physically and more importantly emotionally.”

The Hokage turned his head and the sincerity in his words was in eyes as they met. Kakashi remained silent but once again, in one swift movement Itachi was under him. 

“I love you, Uchiha.” he said before he leaned his head down to meet Itachi’s in a kiss. Instantly, Itachi opened his mouth and Kakashi savoured the sweet taste. His tongue danced with Itachi’s and moved along to brush his teeth. He drew back and trailed his tongue down his jaw to Itachi’s neck. Kakashi stopped in one spot and kissed him before opening his mouth and sucking at the skin. Itachi let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s back. The Hokage moved along his neck biting and sucking different places as he reached for Itachi’s shirt, he leaned back as he pulled it over Itachi’s head, causing his ebony hair to spill across the bed and the Uchiha’s chest and shoulders. Kakashi could feel himself get excited but quickly calmed down.  _ We have all night. _

He continued where he left off, working his way down Itachi’s chest and stomach. When he reached Itachi’s pants he looked up at him. “Are you sure about this?” he asked for reassurance.

Itachi clenched his eyes shut, “Please. Hurry.” he pleaded.

Kakashi obeyed aligned his body with Itachi’s to pull him into another kiss. He ran one hand down Itachi’s body, he palmed the already hardening member through Itachi’s pants. Kakashi felt the raven haired man moan through their kiss as he began stroking through the two layers of fabric. Itachi again tightened his grip around the Hokage’s back, deepening the kiss. Kakashi pulled off Itachi’s pants and boxers, and Itachi groaned at the freeness. His cock was throbbing for Kakashi’s touch and he delivered it to him. He took the member in his hand and began slowly pumping it, pulling the skin above the head. Itachi began to lose control of the kiss and Kakashi broke it allowing the Uchiha to moan freely and catch his breath.  _ It’s his first time, I have to really make it a good experience for him.  _

Kakashi inched down until his head was between two pale, muscular, yet slender legs. He kissed Itachi’s inner thigh, then moving to the other one. Itachi was outwardly patient, but inside he was eager and excited. He shifted his hips a little hoping Kakashi would hurry up, he didn’t like suspense. Just when he thought he couldn’t bare it, Kakashi used his tongue to lick the slit of Itachi’s wanting organ. He licked around the head, tasting the Uchiha’s precum. He then engulfed the cock in his hot mouth and began sucking. Throaty moans escaped Itachi’s mouth at the contact. Kakashi worked at the cock, sucking and licking at the head, with every bob he took Itachi’s member deeper in his mouth.

“I’m c-close.” Itachi warned. Kakashi picked up his speed, puckering his lips as his head moved up and down. Itachi moved his hands and fisted a handful of grey hair. He felt everything flash white as he came, filling Kakashi’s mouth with beads of white liquid. The hokage swallowed, allowing the remains to linger on his tongue as he pulled Itachi in for a short kiss. Itachi liked the taste of himself in Kakashi’s mouth. Itachi fell back on the bed and Kakashi also drew back. The pair locked eyes for a long second, while Itachi caught his breath.

“Itachi.” Kakashi moved his head so mouth was at the Uchiha’s ear. He brushed it with soft lips. “I want to know what you feel like.”

****TBC** **


	13. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, so sorry.
> 
> I havent upadated in forever. I've had literally the worst year and although my life is far from normal, I am able to write again. So, this chapter is completely xxx. I'm gonna shutup now.
> 
> I've missed all of my fans. And, I love you guys so much especially the ones that keep in touch via social media. <333 
> 
> this one is for all of you. ^.^

“Itachi.” Kakashi moved his head so his mouth was at the Uchiha’s ear. He brushed it with soft lips. “I want to know what you feel like.” 

Itachi reddened at the sound of Kakashi’s confession. He was in no condition to be embarrassed, considering he had just gotten oral from one of the most desirable men in Konoha. Kakashi pulled back from Itachi’s ear to kiss him. Itachi melted into the kiss feeling the desire build back up in his lower region.   
“Do you want to know how I feel, inside of you?” Kakashi breathed 

Itachi remained silent, but his heart seemed like it was beating loud enough for Kakashi to hear it well. Itachi had never been this nervous, not on any mission, not during death or any other point of his life up until now.

Kakashi pulled back a little and let his lips linger on the skilled jounin’s neck. He twirled his tongue along the pale skin tasting the last drops of sweat that remained on the Uchiha’s skin. Kakashi reached down, taking Itachi’s hand in his and pinned it above his head. The grey haired hokage moved lower, tasting the rest of Itachi’s neck and starting at his chest until he reached one pink perky nipple. He lapped his tongue around it, while using his free hand to fondle and twist the other. Itachi let out a light moan as he could feel himself reaching for the bedsheets. Kakashi nipped at the nipple in his mouth before sucking it and pulling away, tugging at the nipple. He used his hand to pull at the other and Itachi in response let out another moan, this time louder and more throaty. The hokage eased off of Itachi’s nipples but he gently stuck a finger at Itachi’s mouth. Itachi paused for a moment, in confusion but he accepted the index finger in his mouth regardless. He sucked on the masculine digit until Kakashi pulled away. Itachi’s mouth was occupied almost instantly as Kakashi brought him in for a kiss. Itachi could feel his senses leaving him as Kakashi’s organ fought for dominance and quickly won. Itachi felt his lower region being lifted and immediately he felt the digit enter him. Itachi cried out into Kakashi’s kiss.

Kakashi leaned forward into the black haired man’s neck, “sorry, but you’re fucking tight.” He let his finger rest in Itachi and petted his hair with his other hand. “Don’t worry, just relax. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Itachi looked into his dark eyes, hazily and they were reassuring. Kakashi leaned in for another kiss, this time resting his hand on Itachi’s neck to deepen it. He started to move his finger and began entering and reentering the pucker. Kakashi broke the kiss, to this time, feed Itachi two fingers. After Itachi sucked them until they were wet enough for Kakashi’s liking, Kakashi removed his digits and flipped himself and Itachi in one quick movement, so that Itachi was on his stomach and Kakashi was hovering over his back. He helped the black haired jounin to his knees and he paused at the sight in front of him. Itachi was in doggy position with his back in a perfect arch, and black hair spewed everywhere. 

I cannot wait to cum on that beautiful back of his. Kakashi thought to himself. He spread Itachi’s ass and spit on his pucker before positioning himself above the raven haired man, inserting two fingers this time. Itachi moaned and gripped a pillow while Kakashi began stretching him, Itachi steadily let out light moans here and there and with every single one Kakashi could feel himself getting closer and closer. He was anxious to know Itachi in a different way and become one as their bodies connected. He focused on stretching Itachi diligently and soon slipped in a third finger without Itachi even noticing much. He began stroking at himself and commanded Itachi to spit on his hand. He stopped and started to stroke the younger man underneath him who was already leaking pre-cum. Itachi moaned as Kakashi ran his thumb over the slit of Itachi’s head and Kakashi had to steady himself. He leaned into Itachi’s ear and growled, “I want you ‘tachi.. Can I please have you?” the hokage almost begged. Itachi paused and gently nodded.

The grey haired hokage leaned in a kissed Itachi deeply before pulling away. He removed his fingers and spread Itachi’s ass again. Kakashi lapped his tongue around the pucker, licking and tasting. Itachi felt a slight discomfort as Kakashi’s warm mouth and wet organ inserted him. 

Kakashi gave the pucker a sucking kiss and moved away. He reached beside his bed in the drawer and fumbled around for what seemed like forever. He finally found what he was searching for and he grabbed it and forcefully pushed the drawer shut. He took the bottle of lube and lathered himself in it, also taking a lubed finger and stretching out Itachi once more. He positioned himself, aligned his member with Itachi’s ass. Itachi stopped breathing as he felt Kakashi’s cock begging to be let in. Kakashi paused for a second and immediately thrusted himself into Itachi’s entrance. Itachi let a sob disguised as a moan and let his head fall to the soft mattress. The Uchiha felt as if he were seeing stars. He was utterly defenseless and vulnerable. He felt Kakashi plant chaste kisses along his back and stroked his eager cock ever so gently. Now that the worst was over Itachi wanted more. He pushed himself back, into Kakashi and arched himself.

Heat rushed to Itachi’s face and he started to sweat as want built up in his body. “K-kakashi… please.” Itachi barely let out, Kakashi asked him what was wrong, slightly feeling as if he had gone to fast.

Itachi this time, slightly turned his head and begged, “Kakashi, p-please.. Please fuck me!” 

The hokage felt his cock jerk in excitement at the plea. He readied himself and pulled out of Itachi, before thrusting his way back in. He wrapped his arm around Itachi’s slender body and fondled with a nipple as he forced himself in and out of Itachi’s entrance. Itachi tried to catch his breathing but it just got lost in moans as Kakashi’s strokes and thrusts caught a faster rhythm.

Itachi felt like he was going to explode, and he did. Pearly streams got lost in the fabric and in Kakashi’s hands. He continued thrusting into Itachi, this time harder as he drew near. He overlapped Itachi’s hand which was gripping sheets and used his other one to pull him close as his own nipples pressed against the Uchiha’s back. He entered Itachi once again before pulling out and releasing on the smooth strip of pale skin. Kakashi examined his work once more, Itachi lay froze in the same position, creamy lines across his back and his long black hair wild across the bed. Kakashi leaned down and licked his own cum from the raven haired man’s back, catching it in his mouth. He flipped Itachi once again so that they were face to face. The hokage leaned in and let Itachi taste him, making sure he covered Itachi’s tongue with his juices. Itachi happily accepted and Kakashi rolled off of the Uchiha lay beside him. They were both silent as they caught their breaths and just listened to each others rhythmic breathing.

Itachi turned over as if he was going to say something but Kakashi shook his head. This was good, neither of them needed to talk to explain their feelings because their bodies just did a better job. The grey haired man instead wrapped his arms around Itachi and whispered, “we will talk in the morning after you agree to stay over tomorrow night as well.” Kakashi flashed his signature cheeky smile and pulled Itachi closer.


End file.
